ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Powerpuff Girls (2016, alternate version)
This is an alternate version of the infamous 2016 reboot of The Powerpuff Girls where the girls are 16 and have to deal with new menaces while dealing with their new lives in high school. Synopsis When the girls age into teenagers and start worrying about the modern day, newer threats start rising as they deal with modern TBD. Characters Main *'Blossom Utonium' (voiced by Amanda Leighton as a teenager and Cathy Cavadini as a child) - the smartest and the leader of the trio who TBD. *'Bubbles Utonium' (voiced by Kristen Li as a teenager and Tara Strong as a child) - TBD *'Buttercup Utonium' (voiced by Natalie Palamides as a teenager and Elizabeth Daily as a child) - TBD Supporting *'Professor Utonium' (voiced by Tom Kane) - TBD *'The Mayor of Townsville' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD **'Ms. Sara Bellum' (voiced by Jennifer Martin) - TBD *'Ms. Keane' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - TBD *'The Narrator' (also voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD *'Bullet' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD * Antagonists *'Mojo Jojo' (voiced by Roger L. Jackson) - TBD *'Silico' (voiced by Jason Spisak) - TBD *'Him' (also voiced by Tom Kane) - TBD *'Princess Morbucks' (voiced by Haley Mancini as a teenager and also by Jennifer Hale as a child) - TBD *'Fuzzy Lumpkins' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD *'The Gangreen Gang', consisting of: **'Ace Copular' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD **'Sanford "Snake" Ingleberry' (also voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD **'Grubber' (also voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD **'William "Big Billy" Williams' (also voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD **'"Lil'" Arturo de la Guerra' (also voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD *'The Rowdyruff Boys', consisting of: **'Brick' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal as a teenager and Rob Paulsen as a child) - the leader of the boys who TBD. **'Boomer' (voiced by Josh Keaton as a teenager and also by Rob Paulsen as a child) - TBD **'Butch' (voiced by Scott Porter as a teenager and also by Roger L. Jackson as a child) - TBD *'Packrat' (also voiced by Jason Spisak) - TBD *'Bianca Bikini' (voiced by Lily Vonnegut) - TBD **'Barbarus Bikini' (vocal effects by Natalie Palamides) - TBD *'Manboy' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD *'Jemmica' (voiced by Anais Fairweather) - TBD * Episodes See List of episodes. Differences *Rather than being a reboot, it would rather be a sequel series, much like the later Ben 10 installments. **Similar to it, it adopted a rather animesque art style, being inspired by Powerpuff Girls Z, while keeping elements from Craig's art style. *Although Craig McCracken would not still be involved on it, the show would be developed by people who actually care about the characters and try to be loyal to the original while trying to be its own thing at the same time. *While the trio's classic voices wouldn't reprise their roles in this series, they would still voice their child selves in flashbacks. *Mojo Jojo, while still comedic, would be way more menacing and almost achieved to take over the world and almost killed Blossom as well as brainwashing Bubbles. *Ms. Bellum would still be the Mayor's secretary since she never quit. *While newer villains like Silico and Packrat would still exist, the infamous Allegro episodes do not exist. *Other infamous characters like Bliss and Jared Shapiro wouldn't exist as well. *The infamous crossover with Teen Titans Go! would never happen for obvious reasons. * Trivia